


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Cas just vanishes a lot, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Now kiss, female vessel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change of vessel results in some other changes. And Dean sort of a little bit talks about things that may be feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

The figure that appeared in Dean’s motel room was definitely _not_ Cas. Dean had no idea who it was; all he knew was that there was suddenly a smoking hot chick standing a couple feet away.

“Why did you call me here, Dean?” The voice was also definitely not Cas’, though there was something familiar in the way that it sounded just a bit too gravelly to have come from the speaker’s mouth. It sounded how Dean imagined Scarlett Johansson would if she were a chain smoker.

Dean just stood there, mouth partially open, unsure of what to say.

“If you have nothing to say, I do have important matters to attend to.”

“Cas?” Dean ventured.

“Yes Dean. You called me so I came. That _is_ how this works.”

The clear annoyance in the voice, the way Dean could practically _hear_ the rolling eyes? Definitely Cas.

“Um-you’re um,” Dean gestured toward the thing that was apparently Cas, “You’re a chick.”

The eye-rolling was physical this time as Cas let out a sigh and fixed Dean with a look that seemed to say “why do you even open your mouth?”

“There is a slight problem with my vessel. However, it is not important. I assume you called me here for a reason.”

Dean tried to bring his mind back to the matter at hand– he really _did_ need Cas’ help– and away from thinking about how strangely attractive the angel was. He hoped the vessel situation was temporary, because he found the current one _very_ distracting.

***

It was Sam who called Cas the next time. Dean had been trying to avoid it, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he’d have to see the angel again. He hoped the vessel problem had been sorted out, though he knew with his luck it probably hadn’t.

Dean wasn’t at all surprised to see that Cas was still wearing what must have been a model, though Sam certainly was.

“Cas, you’re-uh- you’re looking good.” he said with an uncomfortable little laugh.

“It is only a temporary vessel.” Cas replied, though his eyes were focused on Dean rather than the brother he was actually talking to.

Dean was sure Cas could tell how embarrassed he was, could see the slight flush that crept over his cheeks as he tried not to think certain _things_ about the angel.

He cleared his throat, “We’re dealing with witches, not angel wardrobe changes.”

Sam took up explaining what they needed Cas to do, but throughout the explanation the angel’s gaze never moved. Dean shifted uncomfortably, trying to listen to what Sam was saying but failing miserably. Despite the vessel change, Cas still had those piercing blue eyes that seemed like they were looking into your soul. Who knew, maybe they were.

Apparently the intense staring didn’t distract Cas from the conversation. As soon as Sam was done talking Cas nodded in understanding and was off.

***

It didn’t take long for Cas to do what Sam had asked, so within the hour he was back. Sam was able to rope him into helping them look through a bunch of old books. Dean and Cas sat down, a large pile of books on the table between them. Sam was on the other side of the room, furiously typing on his laptop.

Things started off well enough, but Dean could only go through so many ancient books looking for some stupid spell. His mind wandered off and so did his eyes.

“Dean?”

He shook his head and picked up another book and began flipping through it.

“Dean? Were you looking at my breasts?”

Sam laughed, and Dean’s face felt like it was on fire.

“What? No.”

Cas’ look made it clear that no one believed Dean’s lie.

“No!” he repeated, “Definitely not.”

Sam gave a disbelieving laugh, but then turned his attention back to his computer screen. Cas picked up another book, and Dean followed his lead.

***

For the most part Dean would consider the spell a success. Obviously the fact that he was still chained up where the witches had left him was not ideal, but he was pretty sure Sam would find him sooner or later.

Only it wasn’t Sam. It was Cas who found him, unchained him, and then picked him up and carried him out of the building. And then, because Cas was a chick and Dean was incredibly stupid, it was Cas who got a sloppy kiss. Dean was set down gently, if a little too quickly. Cas didn’t meet his eyes as he said “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you found this vessel so distracting.” There was a rustling noise and Dean was left to find his way back to the motel alone.

He arrived to find Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala sipping a beer.

“Where’s Cas?” were the first words out of Sam’s mouth.

Dean just shrugged. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk about Cas. He grabbed a beer and joined Sam on the car. It was going to take a lot more than one beer to make him forget how stupid he was, but it was a start.

***

It was a couple weeks before either brother saw Cas. They’d just wrapped up a job and were on the way to another when Cas appeared in the backseat of the Impala.

“Hello.” he said, and his voice was back to his own.

“Cas?” The surprise was clear in Sam’s voice, though whether it was because an angel had just appeared in the car, or because that angel was a dude again wasn’t clear.

“What are you doing here Cas?” Dean tried to keep his voice level, free of any emotion even as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“I came to apologise to you Dean. And to let you know that I am back to my usual vessel.”

“Yeah, I can see that thanks.”

Sam looked from his brother to Cas, trying to figure out what was going on with them. Cas had fallen silent and was just sitting in the backseat, staring at the back of Dean’s head. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park, then turned around to face the angel.

“Do you want me to, uh,” Sam began, but Dean shook his head.

“Cas and I can leave.”

Cas didn’t look very pleased, but he followed Dean out of the car.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you, I’m here to apologise.”

Dean shook his head, “Why?”

“Whatever I did to make you-”

“Damn it Cas! You didn’t make me do anything!”

Cas was staring right at him, and once again Dean found it hard to think when he was being looked at like that. The angel tilted his head a little, as if that would help him understand what the hunter was saying.

“Yes, but you were attracted to my vessel. If I hadn’t been-”

He was once again cut off by the hunter, who uttered a string of curses before declaring Cas a complete idiot.

“I chose to do that, okay Cas. It was stupid, yeah, but you didn’t _make_ me do it. So you don’t need to be sorry. Actually, you need to stop being sorry.”

Dean stomped back to the Impala, leaving a confused Cas to scramble back into the car before it took off.

***

“Dean?”

Dean opened his eyes and was startled to see Cas standing over the bed.

“Dean?”

“Mmhm.”

Dean felt a weight on his bed as Cas sat down next to him.

“I liked it when you kissed my other vessel, and I would like to see if it is the same with this one.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Not only was he exhausted, but the straightforwardness of the request was completely ridiculous, and completely Cas. He barely got out a “sure” before he felt the other man’s lips on his. It was strange, to say the least. Dean had never kissed another guy before and he was pretty sure Cas had never kissed _anyone_ before. Strange, yes, but not bad.

Cas pulled away, a look of great concentration on his face.

“I enjoyed that.” he finally said, “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to a thank-you after a kiss. Luckily, Cas chose to vanish before Dean even had a chance to respond. He was left alone in bed, thinking about what had just happened and thanking whatever being was currently in charge of Heaven that Sam had not woken up.

***

Sam was out getting food and Dean figured it was as good a time as any. He called Cas, hoping the angel would get there quickly. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean skipped a hello in favour of grabbing the lapels of the other man’s jacket and pulling him close. He hesitated, waiting for Cas to give some sign of assent. Cas did more than that, surging forward and initiating a kiss that was more teeth than anything. Dean laughed. He’d have to teach Cas a trick or two.

Legitimately fearing that one of them was going to be injured if they continued, Dean pulled away, holding Cas at arm’s length.

“I believed you only felt attraction to the female vessel.” It was clear from his tone that Cas was uncomfortable with how little he understood Dean’s actions.

Dean felt like an idiot saying it, but he still did. “I didn’t kiss your vessel Cas, I kissed you.”

There was a kind of smug smile on the angel’s face, like he had just proven something he had always known.

“Though the boobs were nice.” Dean added, trying to steer the conversation away from chick flick territory.

Cas gave him a “you’re adorably stupid” look and a quick tooth-free peck on the lips before declaring that he needed to return to Heaven.

Just as Cas vanished amidst the sounds of rustling wings the door opened and Sam came in with a bag of food.

“How’s Cas?” he asked, the grin on his face telling Dean that he had definitely seen them.

“Shut up.” Dean replied, but he didn’t really mean it. His own smile was steadily growing and if he was this happy because of Cas, well then that was okay. 


End file.
